Revelations and Ripples
by PHDinSPN
Summary: Weechester story. Sam and Dean passed through so many towns in their lives and this was just another one.


**a/n: This is some angsty fluffy weechesters to celebrate the New Year. In this story Sam is between 12 and 13. While Dean is about 17.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Supernatural and its characters belong to the CW.**

**not beta'ed I apologize for any errors in advance**

**I Love reviews.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Sam knew her type within a second of looking. Batting eyelashes and coy smiles, he had seen them so many times before. They all fell for his brother and were so blatantly obvious in their pursuit. Half the time he was tempted to tell them they didn't need to try so hard; his brother was too lazy to play hard to get. His eye roll had begun before he processed exactly who she was looking at.

She couldn't be looking at him, could she? But there was no one else there. Dean had left him in the library to research their Dad's next hunt. Some vengeful ex-wife, lover, or something. He looked around again before looking at her again; she still was smiling, now with a hint of amusement coloring her smile making it more genuine and so much prettier.

"Hi, I'm Sam" He let out in a rush to fill the awkward silence that all his looking around had caused.

" Hi Sam, I'm Maggie. I think you are in my history class."

"I have Miller, 2nd period" Sam replied now on more firm footing. She wanted a tutor that was familiar ground.

"That's the one." She said with that coy smile once again.

"Do you need help on the president project?" Sam demanded harshly, her lack of directness irritating. He was also annoyed at himself for not seeing through her ruse earlier.

" Uh, no. I mean I think I have it handled, but if you want to help…" she trailed off blushing and obviously taken aback by his question.

Sam looked at her feeling the prick of a guilty conscience for embarrassing her like that. Even if she was just using him, she didn't mean any harm and it wasn't her fault he fell for it. Sam cleared his throat ready to apologize and set up a meeting to help her.

"Heya, Sammy, who's your pretty friend?" Dean interrupted sidling up next to Sam's seat facing Maggie with an extended hand . Sam glared at his annoyingly intrusive brother before answering.

"This is Maggie, she's in my history class. Maggie, this is my less than subtle brother, Dean."

Maggie smiled and did an awkward little wave to Dean's nod of acknowledgement. Sam was waiting for her to employ the heavy artillery now that she had a worthy target. Instead she blushed and looked at Sam shyly before looking down and shifting her feet. Sam just stared realizing he might have read the situation wrong.

"About that project, do you want to meet to go over it next week sometime?" Sam offered

"Umm….Actually I was planning on finishing it up today. If you want to meet to compare, I would be glad to." She replied with a hint of confusion

"Do you want my help or what?" Sam demanded. Now Sam was confused and irritated about what Maggie was up to. His irritation was not helped by Dean's smirk throughout the whole awkward exchange.

"I never asked for your help." She responded heatedly starting to turn away.

"Smooth one, Sammy" Dean muttered as she turned away in a huff.

"Shut it Dean" Sam hissed scowling at his brother. He knew he had handled that badly but Dean doesn't understand how it feels to always be a second glance or a means to an end for girls like that.

Dean ruffled Sam's hair ignoring his brother's bitchface and thought about what the appropriate olive branch would be. He was thinking letting Sammy pick dinner would be more than generous considering what he could have done. Or he could just put nair in his shampoo again.

Suddenly both brothers were surprised out of their reveries by a cleared throat to see Maggie back in front of them. She still looked annoyed but also determined.

"It doesn't matter that you don't like me and may be the rudest boy I have ever met in a library, I came here to thank you and I won't leave without doing so." She paused collecting herself

"Thank me? For what? We have never even talked before today." Sam blurted confused. Dean had shifted at Maggie's angry tone partially blocking Sam's view of Maggie. Sam nudged his rigid brother to the side, needing to see Maggie's face.

"No we haven't. But it seems you know my little brother, Tyler." Her voice softened at her brother's name. Sam noticed that Dean's posture also relaxed about the same time. He filed it away to tease his brother about later.

"Tyler? Tyler" Sam muttered trying to place the name. It triggered something but he couldn't quite figure it out.

His obvious confusion made Maggie hesitate, "I was sure it was you, Tyler even mentioned you told him about an older brother named Dean… " She trailed off worriedly looking between the two Winchesters. She had been so happy when she had finally tracked Sam down not only because of Tyler but also because she had been looking for an excuse to talk to him all year.

It was that look of worry and disappointment that finally connected with Sam. "Tyler. smart kid about four foot?"

Maggie smiled and nodded relieved she hadn't made such a horrible mistake after all. Sam smiled back.

"So that's great you know each other and all but why exactly are you thanking Sam?" Dean asked suspiciously eyeing his younger brother, who shifted from side to side.

Maggie gave Dean a strange look at his demanding tone, but being an older sibling herself saw no problem sharing Sam's story with his older brother despite Sam's apparent shyness about his part in it.

"Well you see, my brother is just eight and small for his age. Since he is so little he waits for me to walk home with him, but has to come to the middle school office because we get out later. There are some older boys that were giving him a hard time but sneaky like so the teachers never caught them. He was too afraid to tell anyone even me about them. So apparently on his way to the office last week the decided to jump him. He was so scared he told me that he started crying waiting for them to hurt him. Instead he heard a stranger's voice, Sam's, tell them to "grow some balls and pick on someone at least half their size" She paused to beam at Sam. Sam was looking down with bright red cheeks while Dean was smirking at his blushing brother but his pride in his brother was easily seen. At Maggie's pause he turned to her to encourage her to continue, a hint she took almost instantly.

"Well, according to Tyler Sam took down all three boys with some ninja moves. Then while the three boys were writhing on the concrete Tyler heard him tell them that if they messed with Tyler or him again they would meet his big brother and he wouldn't go so easy on them. Sam walked him to the office telling him about his big brother who taught him and even showed him a couple moves. He hasn't stopped practicing them since then. In fact that's how I found out what happened. He was so proud of himself when he used one of them on one of the bullies in his class, he came home and told me everything with a beaming smile. I haven't seen him smile like that for a while. So thank you Sam." She smiled at Sam remembering the change that had come over her brother because of this blushing boy.

Sam couldn't look at Dean. At the time he couldn't think of any better threat than his big brother even if he never had any intention of letting Dean know about any of it. Dean would never let him hear the end of it if he knew just how much he told Tyler about his big brother. He think he even used the word awesome in relation to Dean a couple hundred times while comforting Tyler. He had just wanted to give Tyler someone to look up to besides him as he could see the hero worship starting in the young boy eyes. Sam knew he didn't deserve that but Dean? Dean was a hero if an obnoxious one. Case in point, Dean's current smug smile. Sam sighed he was busted.

"It really was no problem. I was happy I could help. So Tyler hasn't had any more issues?" Sam replied happy to move past any embarrassing revelations about how much he still hero worshiped his older brother, who happened to be standing next to him smirking.

"Nope. Actually all three boys were expelled. They confessed everything. In fact I have had to dissuade him from seeking them out. I told him you wouldn't want him too."

"That's good." Maggie smiled again at his reply.

"Well I wanted to say thank you. So thank you again. I guess I will see you around" She blushed and started to walk away.

Sam looked numbly after her before Dean nudged him and gave a pointed head tilt towards Maggie.

" Uh Maggie?" He called

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry for being rude and would you like to go out sometime?" Sam let out in a rush. Forcing himself to not look down when she stared back dumbfounded. He let out a sigh of relief when she smiled and walked back to the table.

"I would like that." She quickly wrote out her number and handed it to Sam with a blush. She waved goodbye to Dean, smiled at Sam once more before leaving the library.

Sam stared at the number in his hand for a long moment dumbfounded before smiling widely. He started to gather up his things all the while thinking about how soon he should call and what to do on his first official date.

Dean watched his brother distractedly gather up all his stuff with a fond smile. He was rather grateful for his brother's distraction; it meant his all too perceptive brother hadn't realized what Maggie had inadvertently revealed. He flexed his bruised knuckles and smiled.

"Let's go to that place you like." Dean offered and was rewarded by a beaming brother that made having rabbit food for dinner worth it. Not that Sam ever had to know that.

Sam never went on that date as they left town that Sunday. Dean spent the whole car ride in the backseat with his sullen brother cracking bad jokes until five hours out Sam rolled his eyes and gave a bitchface that let him know everything was on the way back to normal. Dean ate rabbit food again that night after finding a scrunched up notebook paper in the trash. Sam never mentioned his brother's bruised and scraped knuckles, but Dean found some iodine and bandages set out by his bed that night.

To most their absence like their stay went on unnoticed but some felt both keenly. A pretty girl that had her heart broken for the first time when a call never came. A boy small for his age that used to cower became brave and was never was afraid to stand up for himself and others. Three boys that learned their lesson about messing with little brothers even little brothers that could defend themselves.

And two brothers continued on as they always had.

* * *

**Sorry that I couldn't keep it happy, but the angst bug bit me hard at the end. Thanks for reading and happy 2015!  
**


End file.
